


Only the Beginning

by LynyrdSkynyrd



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Gen, La Albiceleste, Leo taking care of his sons (aka newbies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdSkynyrd/pseuds/LynyrdSkynyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was something that should have been special, you know. I always imagined what that day would be like. When I was kid, I dreamed of Albiceleste. I dreamed of wearing only sky blue and white, clubs were important but not as important as the national team." He shakes his head bitterly. "But like every other dream with Argentina, my debut wasn't what I wanted it to be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Beginning

"Is he okay?" Leo whispers to Javi's ear. After the win against Luisito's Uruguay, he had to give interviews in the mixed zone, especially after coming back from a painful retirement, he couldn't just skip talking to media. He had things to explain, he had to talk to fans through journalists and tell them what it means to him, how he wanted to retire but couldn't after seeing how much they tried to have him back. It was ridiculous in a good way. He was expecting some people to be mad or disappointed but he definitely wasn't expecting people to stay in the streets while getting soaked in the rain, asking for him to come back or making Spotify lists. As silly as it sounds, Leo has never felt more loved by the country he loves the most. And for the first time in forever, he finally felt accepted. All those years, he felt like he was clinging to something that didn't want him. He was trying so hard to gain the love of people who didn't care about him. But how wrong was he? The banner that says  _"I prefer to lose with you than lose you"_ prove everything. He has to stay and fight for these people. After all, this is what Leo always does.  

 "He will be." Javi answers calmly. "He's young, he will get over it. Besides, it happens to the best of us." He looks at Leo amusedly, reminding him how he was sent off after 47 seconds on his debut for Argentina. It's like he was cursed from the beginning of his story with Argentina National Team. 

Leo rolls his eyes. 

"Okay, I got it." 

"But, still.." Javi says slowly, sliding off his socks that got dirty with grass stain from all the tackles, "it would be great if you can talk to him." 

"As the captain?" 

"As his idol." Javi looks up at him from the bench he is sitting on.  

"Oh." Leo says because a) he's never been good with words, b) after all these years he still doesn't know how to handle with other players choosing him as their idols. He is not that old, he is no Maradona and he doesn't have that god-like image. In his mind, he is just an ordinary player with so much love for the game. So much love for football, for Barcelona.. For Argentina.  

But some love stories are just painful and don't have a happy ending. 

"Okay." He says after a moment. "I will talk to him." 

 

 

Paulo doesn't care about the glory or the missed chances. He doesn't care about Tata and his incomprehensible dislike toward him. He only wants to enjoy the moment and carry the Albiceleste colors proudly. But it still hurts nonetheless.  

He wants more. He wants to prove himself to fans, he wants his people to love him and accept him and need him. Maybe it's selfish but he wanted to leave a good impression on fans but what happened? He ruined everything. It was a tiny mistake and not like it was actually his fault. He was so mad at himself for not being more careful. 

"Hey, kid." He looks up from the bench he is sitting on and sees Leo Messi, the Messiah, the idol, the greatest player ever, standing right next to him with a polite smile on his face. 

"Hi." He answers carefully. It's not like he is shy or feel threatened by Messi. He is not afraid of him or feel too starstruck to speak to him. He is a nice guy and treats everyone around him with respect and kindness. But he is still his captain and after what happened today, Leo will probably tell him to be more careful and not to risk anything. Because you can't always trust refs to make the right decision. You can't always count on others.  

"Are you still thinking about the red card?" Leo asks softly, like he is approaching a wounded animal. He sits down next to Paulo. 

"Yes."  

"Don't." Leo says seriously this time. Paulo is taken back by this, what is this supposed to mean? Leo must see the question marks in his eyes, he smiles shyly. 

"Do you know what happened on my debut? I got a straight red card after first 47 seconds." He says. "It was terrible. I felt betrayed, wrongly judged and I was so angry. Ref later told that it might be a wrong decision and that he was only doing his job and everyone agreed that it WAS the wrong decision. But it didn't change anything. What's done is done. My debut was ruined." He looks down at his hands. "It was something that should have been special, you know. I always imagined what that day would be like. When I was kid, I dreamed of Albiceleste. I dreamed of wearing only sky blue and white, clubs were important but not as important as the national team." He shakes his head bitterly. "But like every other dream with Argentina, my debut wasn't what I wanted it to be." 

Paulo looks at him expectantly. He wonders where this conversation is going. He always likes to listen Leo. Unlike most people, Leo doesn't talk unless he has something important to say. It's another quality of him that Paulo appreciates.  

"But years later, I realized that it was just another experience. I know it sounds terrible and like something that I am making up to comfort you and you have to figure it out yourself otherwise it won't mean anything to you but still.. I want you to know that what happened on the pitch today is not your fault. Even if it was, you can only learn from it. There is no point dwelling on it." He points at his chest. "It's all here, after all. I know I didn't spend the most of my life in Argentina, I know I am still a 'stranger' to most people. But I also know what I feel and how much I love this crest, this country. And as long as I know that I am giving my best, who cares about the rest?" 

"I know. I am still angry though." 

"At yourself?" Leo leans closer to him, looking into his eyes. Most people know Leo Messi as a shy, introverted person. Probably he is. But he is also a very strong minded person. Unlike what people think, he is also very confident man. But he doesn't feel a need to show his confidence. He doesn't need to. Only people who try to convince themselves they are confident need to show their confidence to other people. Leo is one of those people who believe he can do anything if he wants and works for it enough. He is not afraid of a good challenge, he believes in himself. This is the kind of confidence that doesn't make you arrogant.   

"Yes." 

"It will get better." Leo says softly. They stay silent until Leo mumbles  _"I am getting tired, I guess"_ to himself out of nowhere. 

 Paulo wonders what he's talking about, planning to ask him what he meant but then he feels something soft under his fingers, he looks down to see Messi pushing his jersey toward him without muttering a single word. Number 10 at the back. He looks at him again surprisedly but Leo has that trademark smile again. One that makes his eyes shine, one that's so genuine that makes you wonder how can someone be so purely and innocently happy by small things after winning so much. 

"One day." Leo says simply, still smiling. And then he is gone, disappearing in the locker room.  

Paulo looks down at the shirt with a frown. What did Leo mean by 'one day'?  Was he telling him that he will take the number 10 or that he will be the leader of Albiceleste? It seems so far away, even impossible to him right now. And he wants Leo, to guide them, to take them further, to lift a trophy. 

He wants to be by Leo's side when he lifts a trophy as their captain, he wants to stand by his side on the podium, cheering with others. He wants to give Leo the support and help he deserves and needs.  

He wants to give him what others couldn't. 

He looks down at the silky fabric in his hands. 

Maybe, they can do this together.  

After all, this is just the beginning. 


End file.
